Worst Memory
by MusicalCatharsis
Summary: I said the words to you last night, but you looked at me like I was crazy. You didn't come back to me like you promised. And that, Draco, broke my Mudblood heart. Because that's what you call me during the day. Do you think it at night too?
1. Hard Love

**Title: Worst Memory**

**Chapter 1: Hard Love**

**Summary: "I said the words to you last night, but you looked at me like I was crazy. You didn't come back to me like you promised. And that, Draco, broke my Mudblood heart. Because that's what you call me during the day. Do you think it at night too?"**

**Authoress: ItalianSilverEyedGirl**

* * *

"What is your worst memory?" he drawled in her ear. His body pinned hers against the cold stone wall. A ragged edge jutted into her back. Gasping in pain she closed her eyes.

"You!" she whispered her voice dripping with venom. "Are my worst memory." A small tear escaped her eyes.

"I told you, Mudblood. I'll be your best kept secret and your biggest mistake." She nodded as he gently kissed her lips. A smile spread across his face causing the kiss to cease.

"I'll do that forever." He whispered before disappearing with a swish of robes. Her body crumpled as her chest racked with sobs.

"You look so good in blue." She finished. _It had all changed over Christmas break. The night before he left they met in a small classroom. Before she walked out of the room he grabbed her arm_

"_If I'm not the same when I return, tell me that I'm your worst memory. I'll try to come back to you." Draco whispered against her temple. She nodded. _

As her body shook with the sobs of sweet love turned sour, he stood outside the library. _Damn, my inability to fight off the Imperius Curse." _He muttered as he heard his love sobbing. Slowly his mind became one with his fathers. A smile spread on his lips for her crying. They were at war…he should kill her.

-

-

-

Her forehead brushed against the crushed velvet that littered the bed. His form rested lightly under the coverlet. That muscled chest heaved gently under the heavy velvet. His blonde hair swirled around his head and cascaded onto the pillow. Quietly and slowly she removed herself from the bed and redressed. Her slim body slipped out of the door and down the hall.

* * *

His face flushed with excitement as his eyes opened only to spiral down with disappointment. She was gone. A small piece of parchment lay on the pillow where he last saw her face. '_You are my worst memory' _it stated. Her face was itched into his brain. They were at war. Two leaders stood above them all. Each had their minions, each time he cried. He modified his memory so no one would learn of their betrayal. She looked so good in blue. Draping his legs over the side of the bed, he picked up his wand, and pointed it to his head. "Obliviate." He muttered as a tear slid down his pale cheek as the memories of the previous night erased from his memory. They hated each other again. Would the madness ever end?

* * *

When she saw him again in the Great Hall, she knew that he would terrorize her again today, but at night, oh the night time he loved her once again. The games that lovers play…as his memory is cursed away. His gray eyes filtered over her face and she grimaced. Could she pretend to play this game any longer? His sleek form strutted to where she, Harry, and Ron were seated.

"Hello Scarhead, Weaselbee, Mudblood." He drawled. Her face contorted in pain as if the word had slapped her. His hands brushed across her back as he walked by and they both froze. Her eyes darted around to his and spit out the word 'go' with malice. His icy eyes seemed to melt as she stared at him. "Go!" she said again and he obeyed. Hermione hung her head and allowed a tear to shimmy down her cheek. This was the hardest part of their relationship. They had to be cynical, evil, and even hateful towards the other. Hermione remembered everything; she did not have the luxury of erasing her own memory. This love hurts. What they had was Hard Love.

* * *

Draco felt empty and confused as he sat at the Slytherin table. _What just happened? As I peered into the Mudblood's eyes I felt something stir in the pit of my stomach. _He watched as she walked dejectedly out of the Great Hall and fought off the urge to follow her. His long fingers ran lightly through his hair as his heart panged with longing. The heart is a lonely spider weaving webs of deceit, trickery, and love. The aching in his heart did not subside until he roamed the hallways that evening. His shoes clicked lightly against the marble. A rustle of papers, a swish of robes, and a small sob caused him to direct his body in the opposite direction. The Mudblood sat with her head resting on her knees as she leaned against the jagged wall.

"You are my worst memory." She whispered softly sobbing onto her robes. The memories slowly flooded back to him. His face dawned comprehension as he sank down to sit beside her.

"I'm sorry." He stated while placing an arm around her.

"I know." She whispered leaning into his embrace.

"I hate that we have to be this way. You do understand why I must forget you each night? Gods, Hermione if Voldermort or Lucius ever found out about us I'd never be able to forgive myself. They'd kill you my love."

"I know. Draco…sometimes I debate not saying the words to you. At those times I feel that we would be better off alone. But they the time comes and I know that modified love from you is better than no love at all." Another tear escaped from her closed eyelids as he jumped forward to kiss the salty molecule. His lips kissed down her cheek until he could feel her lips beneath his. Immediately her crying subsided as she wrapped her arms around his neck. The cycle began to repeat itself. Tomorrow her heart would be broken again. Tomorrow he would not remember a thing. But at night, tomorrow night…

* * *

The next morning dawned and this time Draco was up first. His eyes ran along the length of her body. Her supple breasts rose and fell with each breath. The longer he stared at her beautiful body the less he wanted to leave her. Her eyelids fluttered open and she scrambled to dress herself, obviously thinking he was still asleep. He cleared his throat and she spun around her hair falling out of its ponytail.

"Gods Malfoy! You stupid git! I suppose you've done it already." Hermione yelled at him. He was across the room in a flash. Grabbing Hermione by the shoulders he slammed his lips down onto hers.

"No! I didn't do it yet. But I have to…there's something that I have to tell you before I do. I love you, Hermione." Draco kissed her luscious lips a final time before erasing his mind. She was gone in an instant, not wanting to be there when he became Malfoy. Draco loved her; Malfoy hated her; and she wasn't sure how she felt about the both of them. Her heart was breaking again, the morning after smile fading from her slightly bruised lips.

-

-

-

The warm water felt cold against her skin. In due time she would forget him, but just for a moment because she could still feel his fingers roaming her body. She shuddered because she knew that he had forgotten her already. His touch was loveless until that night…but would she say the words? Those five words that brought her joy. "You look so good in blue." She muttered causing a small smile to spread across her lips. "You look so good in blue." She knew that she would say the words again and this time she would not be crying.

-

-

-

"You are my worst memory." She said out loud before walking off to start a new day of torture. He would be mean to her, but was she being selfish? Was she asking him to risk both their lives to remember her? Was she being fair?


	2. Solace

Title: Worst Memory

Chapter 2: Solace?

Summary: See Chapter 1 because I don't remember it!

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine...well except the plot...and the little girl that screams...neither is the Fall Out Boy lyrics that are used in dialogue between Hermione and Draco!

* * *

The only thought that ran through his mind was of causing her pain. Not physical pain of course but he wanted her to cry. He needed to see the Mudblood cry. Her brown hair fell into a book as she intently read in the library. Stealthily he approached her; Draco couldn't wait to cause her pain. The filthy wench removed herself from the wooden chair and scanned the aisles, searching for something. Quietly he approached her and grabbed her wrists pinning her to the bookshelf.

"You're unworthy of everything." He spat into her ear. "Unworthy of the blood that runs through your veins. You're vile, filthy, something to purge over. I loathe, despise, even hate you."

"You are my worst memory." She whispered willing herself not to cry. "You're my best kept secret and my biggest mistake. You look so damn good in blue." His pink lips fell onto hers and she smiled. Amazing what a few words and a little Dark Magic could do for a person. It's gut wrenching the way he treated her during the day. But its life threatening to treat her any other way.

"Solace." He muttered against her temple.

"And self destructive." She whispered back.

-

-

-

Their bodies flushed with heat as they shared passionate kisses in the Room of Requirement. The bliss that soared through her veins had her giggling like a giddy school girl. His hands lovingly ran along the length of her body. Slowly feeling every curve as if it were the last time. She sensed his urgency in his touch. Her body reacted pleasantly to his rushed touch. "Draco." She whispered as he remover her white shirt from her shoulders. Her breath caught in her lungs as his lips clamped down onto her bare shoulder. His fingers moved in quick succession as he was sliding off her skirt. Her hands ran through his silky hair and down his back. She fumbled with his belt buckle, her hands shaky. Giving up she removed her lips from him and pushed him back onto the bed.

Instantly her fingers worked slowly at his belt, causing him to growl in anticipation. His body climbed on top of Hermione's and Draco flowered her with kisses. Tonight would be the best night they had together. As Hermione promised she did not cry once. Draco's actions though rushed, were filled with love. As his throbbing member filled her on the inside; he whispered I love you in between every breath.

"I know." She replied each time. As they both climaxed she finally said the words. "I love you, Draco. You look so good in blue."

His tired body gently slid off of hers and pulled her to his side. He kissed her temple before lifting himself up on one elbow.

"Hermione…the final was…Voldemort is going to attack tomorrow." He said to her, holding her close to his sweaty body. "I might lose you tomorrow and I may not remember you. My heart is aching with the thought of losing you. Promise me something Hermione; promise me that you'll protect yourself. Tell me that you try to stay out of harm's way."

"Draco, being here with you is putting me in harm's way. But I'm here anyway and I'll try my hardest to stay out of the way. I love you, no where is safe."

"Go! Warn your side, I have to erase what's all mine." Draco drew his lips to hers, possibly for the final time, he cried.

"Go!" he whispered against her lips. Hermione removed herself from the bed, weeping.

"I'll love you forever." She whispered.

-

-

-

Hermione stood in the boy's dormitory with her sweaty hands running through her damp hair. She had shaken awake Harry and Ron and them she just stood there sputtering soundlessly.

"Voldemort is attacking tomorrow." She whispered and then fainted. The boys jumped forward to catch her before she fell. They placed her on the bed.

"Bloody hell, he's attacking!" Ron yelled to the other boys. Their groggy grunts ripped through the night. Pajama clad bodies scrambled to inform the other inhabitants of the Gryffindor Tower. Unfortunately the only female that could warn the other girls was unconscious on Harry's bed. Both Neville and Dean began yelling incoherent sentences trying to wake the girls.

"Get up…war…death…bloody hell…get the hell up.!"

Parvati, the lightest sleeper of all the females, padded to the top of the stairs rubbing her eyes.

"What the bloody hell are you all on about?" she mumbled.

Dean cautiously approached the stairs. "He-who-must-not-be-named will attack tomorrow. Wake the girls…be dressed and ready to fight."

Harry ran down the stairs with a silvery piece of fabric in his hands. Nobody questioned him as he through the cloak around his shoulders and ran out of the portrait hole. Within twenty silent painful minutes; mayhem had broken out in the school. Girls were crying as boys gently consoled them. Tomorrow all children would cease to exist. They all would become adults. Hermione slowly began to awake. Taking in her surroundings she panicked. Her body was tired from the nights activities. The information slowly settled back into her brain and her body jumped into motion. Her hands grabbed the jeans and shirt that surrounded her. The clothes hung off her body as she walked out of the dorm.

"Nobody harms Draco Malfoy." She yelled to the hysterical Common Room before she left.

-

-

-

His head was still in his hands as he heard people racing down the hall to the Gryffindor Common Room. What had he done? His mind traveled along the memories that he had of her for the moment. If he closed his eyes tight enough he could still hear her soft breathing. Her fingers, ghostlike as they are, glided down his back. "Fuck!" he yelled as he tore the velvet coverlet from the bed. "What did I just do?" He sent the woman he loves into the war to defend her blood. That's what this entire war was about: Blood! His fingers curled slowly into fists by his side. "I'll die to save her!" he yelled out as the imminent sun rose above the horizon.

The attack would come soon and he needed to erase Hermione from his mind. He promised himself that this would be the last time. The tip of his wand was cold against his temple. The rough wood pushed deeper into his skin, leaving a small circular indentation. "Obliviate." He whispered as his eyes closed tightly. Hermione's face flashed through his mind. Her peaceful face, sexy body, luscious lips, extremely long lips, shapely hips, and her wonderful smile. She was erased from his memory with just one word. One word broke their hearts and they both suffered silently.

His body hung limply and he was light headed. The spot in the bed beside him still radiated heat. His mind searched for any clue as to what happened the night before. The last thing that he remembered was walking into the library to hurt the Mudblood. "What did she do to me?" he whispered into his hands. His clothes were strewn around the room as if they were torn off his body. Slowly he made assumptions…

-

-

-

Harry was at the front of the crowd, ready to take on the fight when Hermione came to her senses and charmed his appearance. "We need you to make it until the end." She whispered to him. A small scream emitted from a girl as her index finger trembled. The girl pointed towards the woods. A mass of black walked out of the forest. It seemed that they were floating. The air around them turned cold and a few of their numbers dropped. Despair settled onto the Light Side like the dew on the early morning grass. "Dementors." Harry whispered. He, Hermione, and Dean stepped forward and shouted together, "EXPECTO PATRONUM!" A stag, a seal, a lion, and a snake enclosed the Dementors, causing them to shrink away. These peaceful creatures were killing, and sadly no one cared. Only Hermione noticed that Draco's snake patronus was among the others. She saw his wand held above his head and the pained expression on his face.

"You are my worst memory." She whispered once he approached her.

"I could say the same for you, Mudblood."


	3. You Tell Me

**Title: Worst Memory**

**Chapter 3: You tell me**

**Summary: "I said the words to you last night, but you looked at me like I was crazy. You didn't come back to me like you promised. And that, Draco, broke my Mudblood heart. Because that's what you call me during the day. Do you think it at night too?"**

**Authoress: ItalianSilverEyedGirl**

**

* * *

**

She watched his retreating back blend in with the mass of black. Sadness panged her heart but she did not have time to deliberate on how his last words to her could be so spiteful. Hermione hung her head for a moment before proceeding on with the first battle.

Anything was possible in this war, except bringing back the dead. Neville was the first one to kill and be killed. Snape died as his hand as he died at Lucius' hand. Hermione vaguely heard screaming before she took off. Especially for her, this war was not safe. Some may call her a coward, others might say that she belongs in Slytherin, but the rest knew exactly why she ran. She was muggle-born, the reason they were fighting. Harry Potter's head could not be touched…but she was fair game. Surely anyone who killed her would be rewarded. She slammed her body under a table in Greenery Two. The Death Eaters would swarm the place soon. Her heart sank as she saw a blonde haired man was hit square in the chest by a string of green light. However; it was not her Draco and she was relieved. So she wept. Slowly she dug her was to the wall, shielding herself with plants. A pair of black loafers entered the greenhouse; her breath caught.

"Stupid Mudblood isn't here. I'll have Goyle's head for making me waste time looking for her." The loafers left and she breathed. The loafers came back.

"Avada Kedrava!" she yelled hitting the man square in the chest. With a flick of her wand she levitated the man into the air and watched him slowly disappear. She sunk back into her hiding place. Two voices sounded outside the door. The drawls were exactly the same. Hermione shut her eyes and waited for them to find her. Floor length black robes entered the room accompanied by a cane. She would enjoy killing him.

"Draco, watch the door." He spat to his only son.

"Yes, sir." Was the muffled reply.

"Mudblood?" loafers faced her. "Come out and play." Loafers turned left. "I know you're in here!" loafers turned right. "Sweet filthy Mudblood." Loafers turned away from her. With a flick of her wand she had invisible strings holding him. Slowly she dragged his body to hers.

"Goodbye." She whispered. "Avada Kedrava." A smile spread across her pale lips as he faded. Two notches in her belt.

-

-

-

After twenty minutes of guarding the door he grew restless. Draco didn't kill anybody…he just placed them in the middle of the Forest. His ear pressed gently to the door trying and failing, at detecting any noise. His pale hand reached out for the knob and turned it silently. His father was no where to be found. A confused expression grazed his face as he spun in a complete circle.

"Granger?" he asked quietly. He was greeted by silence. "Come on, I know you're in here!" he whispered.

"You are my worst memory." Came the whispered reply from the potted plants near the wall.

"Hermione why are you in here?" the tears started falling from her eyes as he embraced her. "Oh Merlin, you're okay." He whispered into her ear. She nodded against his shoulder; her tears soaking his robes. His hands smoothed her wild hair. "I'm not going to erase my memory this time." He muttered.

"You have to!" she murmured pushing herself away from his embrace. "What if Voldemort catches you? What if he finds out?" she was pulled back into his strong arms.

"I don't care, you're not safe at this moment."

"Draco, I…I…killed your father."

-

-

-

Curses were flying everywhere. Dodged hexes hit other people. Most times it another enemy. Underground, in Snape's old classroom, Harry dueled with Voldemort. Harry's face was slightly bleeding, his heart pumping. Harry shot the killing curse at Voldemort's snake. She was mid-slither when her body went lifeless. Voldemort's scream of rage echoed through out the dungeon. "Avada Kedrava!" they both roared green light hitting one of them square in the chest. The other dodged the attack, hitting his head on the cement. Ron heard the roar of killing curses, causing him to panic. Looking through the small window in the door and saw Voldemort's body on the other side of the room he saw Harry's. Sprinting across the stone floor to Harry's side he took out his wand. "Renerverate." He muttered. Slowly Ron took in Harry's green orbs.

"You killed him mate!" Ron exclaimed extending his hand to help his friend.

"Yeah I guess I did." He muttered.

-

-

-

Draco stared into Hermione's eyes when his left forearm began to burn. "Fuck!" he yelled clutching his arm. Hermione jumped to roll up his sleeve causing him to hiss. The Dark Mark was slowly turning a deep red.

"What does it mean, Draco?" she asked.

"He's dead." Hermione caused water to flow from her wand and onto the scorching mark.

"Thank you." He muttered

"It's nothing." Hermione replied with a shrug.

"Not for the arm you dolt! For killing my father! I should have done it a long time ago, but he was stronger that me. Thank you!" he whispered before kissing her lips.

Hermione heard rushed footsteps as she pushed Draco into her old hiding place. "Stay here!" she whispered urgently. "You're my best kept secret and my biggest mistake." The door banged open to reveal a harassed looking Ron supporting a beaten Harry.

"Come on! Put him on the table!" she said her eyes darting to the pale blonde head sticking out of the green plants. _Please don't let them see the hair! _She thought urgently.

"Hermione, Ginny and Fred have the last of the Death Eaters tied up. They are waiting for the Ministry."

"Ron, that's great. Let's get Harry patched up." Hermione muttered a few spells causing his gashes to heal. He sat up on the table and observed the surroundings. His eyes narrowed when they landed on Draco's head. He hopped down from the table and grabbed a fistful of hair, and yanked.

"Ow, Potter! What do you think you are doing?"

"I'm getting rid of the trash." He yelled. "You should be out there with the other scum." Training his want on Draco's chest he pushed him towards the door. Hermione rushed forwards and placed herself in between them and the door.

"Wait, Harry! There's something you should know."

"What are you bloody talking about?" Harry asked glaring at Draco, who in turn was rubbing his head.

"Draco doesn't belong out there." She said looking into his eyes.

"Hermione!" Harry roared.

"Well, Harry you're going to be awfully upset when I tell you this."

"Get on with it Hermione!" he roared.

"Draco and I are together. We have been for almost a year now." She whispered staring into Harry's eyes. He was livid. Hermione inched her body between Harry's wand and Draco's chest. Immediately she felt his hands slither their way around her waist. Ron noticed this before Harry did.

"Get your hands off of her!" Ron yelled. Draco's hands never faltered.

"No! Weasley"

"I said NOW!" Ron bellowed into Draco's face.

"No!" Draco replied again.

"Don't make me kill you!" Harry whispered his voice dripping with venom.

"Hermione, you look so good in blue." He whispered in her ear before kissing her. Ron and Harry blew their lids ripping the couple apart.

"How could you Hermione? He's the enemy." Harry yelled as Ron punched Draco in the stomach. He fell to the ground clutching his stomach. Hermione was at his side immediately.

"Stop it! He's not even fighting back!"

"No Hermione, let them hit me. Honestly I don't care. I love you too much to hit them back; obviously they can't say the same!" Ron's fist stopped mid-swing, Draco's words sinking in.

"Let's go see the others off then. We'll continue this conversation later!" Everybody agreed. Hermione helped Draco off the floor to walk out of Greenery Two.

Hermione stepped cautiously around the scattered bodies. Tears fell from her eyes as she saw Draco's lifeless body. Draco placed an arm around her shoulder as she cried. Her sobs racked her body.

"Shh, baby, it's alright darling." He whispered to her once she saw Luna. Their eyes were open slightly a small look of justice lingered in their eyes. Her breath caught in her chest as she looked around at all of her friends, they did not die in vain though. She felt a little guilty for being alive.

-

-

-

The couch was firm under her as she sat Indian Style in the posh office._ Mandatory Physiological Evaluations _per order of the Ministry.

"Miss Granger. I know the way you must be feeling."

"Do you? Do you honestly know how it feels to be a justified murderer? Because I don't think that you do. Do you know his it feels to fall in love with a man who is sitting in Azkaban right now because he has an unwanted Dark Mark on his forearm? Don't tell me that you understand when your life seems perfect. I'll always be the one who was different. I fell in love with Draco Malfoy."

"Hermione, what happened the day that you started your relationship with Mr. Malfoy?" Hermione closed her eyes with a deliberate sigh.

"It all began one day while I was studying in the library…"

_The hallways were chilly despite the heat of the June sun blazing outside. Hermione pulled her robes tightly around her shivering as an after effect. _

"_Mudblood. What are you doing around all of these books filled with Pureblood knowledge?" Malfoy spat. _

"_Malfoy, you are an insufferable arse! I truly hate you!" She yelled removing herself from the chair causing it to topple back. "You make me sick you pathetic son of a bitch!" His hands roughly grabbed her and slammed her small body into the wall._

"_How dare you speak to me like that you piece of shit?" He whispered menacingly into her ear._

"_You need to stop talking to me like that! Put me down! You're pathetic!" He slammed her body into the wall once more causing her to scream out in pain._

"_You're a meddling bitch!" he whispered before covering his mouth with hers. _

"_I'd bet you'd look so good blue!" he said before dropping her to the ground. Her breath was coming in shot gasps as Draco backed her into a bookshelf smother his mouth with hers. _

"_God Mudblood, you turn me on!" he whispered to her. "Is it so bad to want you?" She couldn't speak. Her knees were weak and her brain was mush. _

"_Malfoy! Damn it Malfoy!"_

"_Meet me here tomorrow, same time." He left while Hermione caught her breath. She walked back to her book and reminisced about that kiss. The heat of his lips still lingered on hers and she liked the feel of that. _

_Was it so wrong to fall in love with the enemy? It was at the time but now, it was just second nature. _

"We met that next night and every night after that. He left over Christmas Break. After that everything changed. Before, he left he told me to tell him that he was my worst memory and he'd try to come back to me. He erased his memory every night and each day I had to listen to him call me a Mudblood. I remember the day I confronted him for it.

"_I said the words to you last night, but you looked at me like I was crazy. You didn't come back to me like you promised. And that, Draco, broke my Mudblood heart. Because that's what you call me during the day. Do you think it at night too?"_

"It hurt me all the time when he called me Mudblood, but I kept my cool. Nobody knew about us…even him during the day." A tear rolled down her cheek causing her to hang her head in shame.

"Do you truly love Draco Malfoy?" the therapist asked her indifferent to her tears.

"What does it look like to you? Of course I love him…I have since he first called me a Mudblood. I loved the sound of his name for me on his lips. I love his lips on my lips. I love the feel of his hair in my fingers. I love the way his hair falls into his eyes while he sleeps. I love Draco Malfoy!" she yelled.

"Do you think that he loves you?"

"You tell me Narcissa, he's your son!"

-

-

-

Hermione slammed her fist against the desk at the front on Azkaban prison. Her tears were threatening.

"He is my fiancé! Let me see him now!" she yelled at the man who stared up at her indifferently.

"Miss. Granger is it?" she nodded. "Why would you waste your time and that beautiful body on that scumbag?"

"I don't get you! He is my fiancé and I love him. Now I demand that you let me see him! He glanced at her hand.

"Where's your ring?" he asked grabbing a key ring.

"None of your business!" she spat. "Take me to him!" They walked down a gray concrete hallway towards the larger cells. Hermione's eyes traveled the bent heads until she came to his. A small window, shining a beacon of light onto his head. He looked up smiling at her lightly.

"Where is your engagement ring?" He asked smiling. He lifted himself off of the cot. She slipped into his arms and placed a soft kiss on his jaw.

"You haven't given it to me yet!" she replied. "I saw your mother today!" Hermione said casually.

"Really now?"

"I also brought you a clean suit from our flat for your trial tomorrow. I'll see you there; ready to take you home."

"I love you, Hermione." He whispered his head dropping onto her shoulder. A sob escaped.

"Hey, you're still my worst memory! And this shade of gray isn't flattering on you. I'd rather see you in blue."


	4. Sick but Wonderful Twist of Fate

The morning sun blazed onto her silent features. A soft smile grazed her lips. Today was the day that her life would begin. Her robes were hanging in the doorway to her bathroom. After dressing quickly and a haste breakfast; she apparated. The red phone booth brought back memories of fifth year; she refused to cry this time.

Hermione stood in the freezing hallway; teeth chattering. The trial raging on, already she had heard three outbursts, her heart was fearful. Slowly the doors opened and she was allowed inside of the Court Room. Draco smiled at her from the middle of the room. It hurt her eyes to see him shackled.

"State your name." the minister said.

"Hermione Cecilia Granger"

"Italian descent?"

"Yes sit, a little bit."

"What is your relationship with the defendant?" he asked.

"We are peers, war veterans, enemies, friends, and together." She stated, never blushing.

"Would you lie for Mr. Malfoy?"

"No sir!" she said dismissively.

"Would you take a truth potion to ensure the truth of your statement?"

"Yes sir!" Two drops were administered onto her tongue. The minister seemed satisfied.

"What day did you meet Mr. Malfoy?"

"September 1st, eight years ago."

"Did you like him?"

"No, he was a slimy git, a prejudice bastard."

"I see, in your years at school did he ever call you anything other than your given names?"

"Yes, sir!"

"Like what?"

"Bucktooth, dirty, filthy…filthy Mudblood." She tried to hold the last word in.

"Really? Did you ask him to stop?"

"No sir"

"Why not?"

"Because he was paying attention to me."

"Did you like him in second year?"

"I began to, and I hated myself for it."

"Why?"

"Because he hated me."

"Did he really?"

"No"

"How do you know that?"

"He told me."

"During your third year you hit Mr. Malfoy?"

"Yes"

"Why did you do it?"

"I wanted to see if his skin was soft. It was."

"Really?"

"Yes!" her head was spinning.

"In your fourth year when Mr. Potter was in the TriWizard Tournament did Mr. Malfoy taunt you?"

"No"

"Really?"

"Yes"

"What did he do?"

"He warned me."

"About what?"

"The Death Eaters, his father."

"Why?"

"Because he was starting to like me." The minister raised an eyebrow.

"He told me so sir."

"In your fifth year how did Mr. Malfoy treat you?"

"Like dirt."

"Why?"

"It was what he was forced to believe."

"In your sixth year was Mr. Malfoy supposed to kill Dumbledore?"

"Yes"

"Did he?"

"No!" a ripple of grasps.

"Who did?"

"Severus Snape!" a scream.

"In your seventh year how did he treat you?"

"Depends on what part of the day you're asking about."

"Day?"

"Like always."

"Night?"

"Like a Sex Goddess. We were never satisfied."

"Who warned the light side of the attack?"

"I did."

"Who warned you?"

"Draco."

"Why did he treat you two different ways?"

"He erased his memory so that nobody would find out about our betrayal."

"Who would have found out?"

"Voldemort!" another scream.

"I see."

"The day of the war how many people did you kill?"

"Two"

"Who were they?"

"Theodore Nott and Lucius Malfoy."

"Why?"

"They would have killed me. It's a great reward to kill Harry Potter's Mudblood friend."

"Did Draco know you killed his father?"

"Yes. I told him."

"Did he care?"

"No!"

"How many people did Mr Malfoy kill?"

"None, he told me so."

"What happened to signal that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named had perished?"

"His forearm turned red."

"What was on his forearm before the color change?"

"The Dark Mark."

"Why did he obtain the Dark Mark?"

"He was forced to."

"By who?"

"Lucius Malfoy."

"Do you love Mr. Malfoy?"

"Yes"

"Why?"

"He is not perfect. Neither am I. He completes me."

"If you could say anything to benefit Mr. Malfoy what would it be?"

"He is a person like you or me. He laughs, he bleeds, he smiled, he even cries. He feels remorse for his sins, but he did not have a choice. He was forced Azkaban is killing him, he is not the same. He has changed. He wants redemption."

"Thank you Miss. Granger, please step down."

She stepped down cautiously out of the Court Room, her heat heavy. She couldn't read the signs. What had happened in there? Had Draco won the case? The door opened and…

-

-

-

The flat was empty around her. Sobs echoed through the walls. She refused to flick on a light as she laid on her bed. She felt empty as she stared at the ceiling. Casually she remembered his touch, that touch that made her knees go weak. The bed lay empty beside her. His blonde hair did not cascade onto her soft satin pillowcases. Again, she cried. She had tried her hardest but…

-

-

-

"Thanks for telling her that I lost mate." Draco muttered to Blaise as he packed his clothed into multiple suitcases.

"Her face fell. She sobbed into my arms for what seemed like hours. Go to her. Now." Draco did not need to be told twice. Transfiguring his suitcases so that they would fit into his pocket her apparated. Her sobs panged his heart as he followed them. He stood in her doorway, smiling at her.

"Hermione."

"Ron, it's not funny anymore. It's not going to work. It didn't work last time."

"What? The Weasel's been touching you?" Draco yelled. Hermione shot up in her bed staring intently at the man she loves.

"Draco Malcolm Malfoy?"

"Yes, Hermione Cecilia Granger?"

"What are you doing here?"

"I got off! I wanted to surprise you!"

"Blaise told me that you lost!"

"I know." He closed the gap between the two of them and covered her mouth with his. Her fingers felt the broad shoulders, ran through his hair. His fingers worked furiously at the buttons of her shirt. Slowly, tantalizingly, he pushed her back onto the bed and climbed in with her. She covered their bodies with the bed sheets.

-

-

-

Hermione tapped her pen against the desk at the staff meeting. Her Head of Department droned on.

"Not all of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's supporters are in Azkaban." The man glared at Hermione. "But that is not going to stop us. We have to make sure that we do not have another war." She glared back at him, furiously. Their gazes held each other; suspended in time.

"Say what you mean." Hermione spat.

"I mean that you are a traitor." He whispered. The words slapped her across the face.

"How dare you?" she asked rising from her chair. Her hands banged down on the table before her. "How dare you?"

"How dare I? You are a traitor! You are shacking up with the enemy. Draco Malfoy is a felon. He had the Dark Mark and he fought against you during the bloody war. How could you love him?"

"Look at yourself! How can you look at me and accuse me? Mind you, I know your secret. Draco told me. Do not accuse me or else the Minister will know your secret."

"You meddling bitch!"

"You pompous arsehole."

"You're through in this department."

"You're through here as well."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Try me."

"Hermione Granger, you're fired."

"Justin Finch-Fletchley, you're a Death Eater."

-

-

-

Twelve pairs of eyes countered on her as the words spilled from her mouth. Finch-Fletchley glared daggers at her; her eyes stared back at him.

"Listen here, you filthy Mudblood, I'll get you for this."

"Like you have the brains."

"You will pay for this." He muttered before apperating. The room continued to stare at her,

"Ron, you twit, take over! Am I fired or not?"

"No, Hermione but do go home." She nodded.

-

-

-

"Finch-Fletchley what a nice surprise." Draco drawled from the couch. Hermione ceased her movements and listened. "What are you doing here?"

"That meddling Mudblood just lost me my job."

"Refrain from calling her a Mudblood or else I will be forced to hurt you."

"I'll kill her."

"You'll die."

"Why do you love her Malfoy?"

"Sick but wonderful twist of fate."

"She's still a Mudblood."

"Finch-Fletchley, I warned you. Avad-"

"Wait!" Hermione rushed forward. "Get out of this house now! Get out." She yelled at her former boss. "He's not going back to Azkaban for you. Leave or I'll be forced to arrest you."

"I'm proud of you Hermione!"

"I know."

-

-

-

He sat on the edge of the bed, watching her sleeping form. His heart felt light in his chest as her body rose and fell in time to her breathing. His pale hand reached over to brush a strand of hair out of her eyes. Nothing could blemish her beauty in his eyes. Gently he picked up her left hand and slid the diamond ring onto her finger.

"You're mine forever." He whispered before lying down on the bed.

-

-

-

The next morning, once Hermione arose, was hectic. She never noticed the ring until she was buttoning up her shirt. Hermione for the first time in her life, screeched.

"Draco!" he entered the room calmly standing behind her in the mirror.

"Yes?" she asked innocently.

"What is this?" she demanded shoving her hand into his line of sight.

"Clearly it's a ring." He replied.

"I know that! But is it an engagement ring?" she whispered. He kissed her causing her to sink into his embrace. She pulled away and apparated, the last two buttons were forgotten.

-

-

-

Hermione never returned home. She was snatched from her desk while she worked diligently. Draco apparated to her office but did not find her. The rage bubbled up inside him, and he screamed.

-

-

-

The door opened and he stared at the onyx haired boy.

"Potter, Hermione's missing." Then he fainted.


	5. You Promised

**Title: Worst Memory**

**Chapter 5: "You promised."**

**Summary: "I said the words to you last night, but you looked at me like I was crazy. You didn't come back to me like you promised. And that, Draco, broke my Mudblood heart. Because that's what you call me during the day. Do you think it at night too?"**

**Authoress: ItalianSilverEyedGirl**

* * *

The hands reached out and circled her neck earlier that night while she was working. Hermione's delicate fingers flew to the top drawer of her desk to grab her wand. Clutching the smooth wood in her delicate fingers; she thought that she was safe. The hands clasped tighter around her now swollen neck. Her breath caught in her throat as she dug her nails into the beefy hands.

"Stop resisting." He growled. Hermione's body ceased moving as her supply of breath dwindled away. She opened her mouth, sputtering, gasping pathetically for air. The lack of feeling in her hands caused her to let her wand slip to the floor and roll under the desk.

"Good Mudblood." He hissed and released her neck, thrusting her body toward the desk. Hermione's hands flew to protect her stomach as she gasped in all the air that she could without choking. When she could think properly again, she tapped her foot, searching for her wand.

"Mudblood, you are inferior!" The man whispered maliciously in her ear while pushing her body into the rough edge of the desk. He gripped her snarled hair in his large hands and pushed her face into the smooth wood of the desk. She winced in pain at the pressure his large, calloused hand applied to her temple.

"You are mine." He snarled with affection before clasping his hands around Hermione's neck once again and dragging her from the office. She was placed under an Invisibility Cloak and shoved into a trunk of a cold car. The cool air, or lack there of, in the trunk allowed her time to collect her thoughts. A few tears fell down her red, bruised cheeks as the car drove away. Hermione knew better than to make any sound. Of all the days to be hit with bittersweet temptation to be the hero, today was the worst. Silently, she played with her engagement ring, and cried. She cried until the car came to a stop and the trunk was opened, after that she dared not cry anymore.

She was dragged into a home, where the temperature changed dramatically, as she was freezing. A solid wood door came into view and she was pushed up against it. Hermione, though she tried many times, still had not seen her captor. His large hands covered her mouth as his other hand slipped under her skirt. He lazily traced circles on her inner thigh. She had every urge to bite his hand but when she was about to do so he pinched her and pushed her body further into the wood of the door. She watched in fear as he opened the door and shoved her to the cold ground.

As if in slow motion, Hermione lost her balance and tumbled to the ground. Her skirt rose up her thighs as her hands moved to protect her. She landed hard on the ground on her wrist before rolling over and thwacking her head on the cement. Slowly she brought her undamaged hand to her forehead and brushed away the warm liquid that was pooling there. A small amount trickled down into her eyes, burning her, she cried out in pain. The man walked over and roughly wiped some of the offending blood from her scalp. He rubbed it between his fingers, as if it were grains of sand, and frowned slightly.

"It should not be this red." He muttered before swiftly walking out of the room…locking the door behind him.

-

Draco sat in Harry Potter's posh living room as the sun set and was replaced by tiny twinkling stars. The happy, cloudless, night sky did not portray the array of feelings that passed between the four in the living room. Harry and Ron huddled together by the fireplace. Ginny, with her kind heart, was comforting a completely distraught Draco.

"It's alright." She muttered. Draco shook his head.

"No, it's not. I can't believe that I didn't kill Finch-Fletchley when I had the chance." He cast his eyes downwards as a fresh batch of tears threatened to flow from his eyes.

"Justin Finch-Fletchley?" Harry asked stepping away from the mantel and standing before his former enemy.

"Yes." Draco replied while nodding.

"What did he want with Hermione?" Ron was fidgeting over in the corner as the conversation continued. He should've taken Hermione back home after she returned to the bloody office. What in Merlin's name was wrong with him? Suck trickery and deceit caused him to close his mind to the entire world around him, while greed clouded his features, he was Head of Department. Draco stared up at Harry and sighed.

"The slimy git came by the flat threatening Hermione's life and calling her a Mudblood. I was about to kill the dolt when she rushed forward to stop me. Then she went back to the office and she never came home." He growled and placed his head in his hands. His long fingers pulling roughly at the silvery blonde locks that Merlin blessed him with.

"What did she do to get him angry?" Harry asked while pacing back and forth on his Persian Rug.

"Why did Hermione have to do something?" Ginny defended Hermione while rubbing Draco's back.

"Hermione did do something." Ron whispered to the room. "Finch-Fletchley accused Hermione of being a traitor. Hermione got upset; almost called him a wanker. For the love of Merlin…she told the room that he was a Death Eater." Ron finished while running his finger's over Hermione face in the small picture on the mantle. Hastily, he wiped away a tear. Draco was staring at Ron with disbelief written on his face.

"Isn't Finch-Fletchley Muggle-born?" Ginny asked innocently. Nobody answered her; they all knew what was happening.

-

Hermione crawled to the window and cast her gaze outward. Trees, she was surrounded by trees, and it made her sick to her stomach. There was no way for her to try and mentally calculate how loud she would have to scream in order to get someone's attention. After the burly man left her alone in this room, she cried and screamed and demanded that she be let out of here, but after a few moments of being ignored, she walked around the room, becoming familiar with her surroundings.

She heard a key in the door and she drew herself up to her full height, ready to look her captor in the face. Hermione set her features into a scowl and hissed lightly as the pain returned to the small cut on her forehead. A man's shoe entered the room and she puffed out her chest, waiting for the man. His body followed the shoe and she glared at the man.

"You are the first Mudblood that I will kill." He whispered to her while tracing a finger down her cheek. "But then again…we can always see what Draco finds so appealing about your body." He muttered while unbuttoning her shirt. Hermione stood still as the man assaulted her. Her fingers curled and uncurled into fists at her side.

"Geroff me." She hissed. The man chuckled maliciously while moving to place his face in her neck. She hissed again and tried to push the man off of her. "Stop." She yelled as his hands forced their way into her knickers. He picked her up off the floor by her neck; the front of her pumps softly brushed the cement of the floor. Smirking at her, he let Hermione go and she fell to the floor in a heap.

"Undress yourself." He roared into her face, spittle landing on her delicate but placid features. Hermione made no move to obey him, and he cuffed her face with the back of his hand. "Now." He whispered venomously. Hermione shook her head and he pinned her down with his hands. Roughly, using his knee, he pried her legs apart and cupped her mound in his hand.

"Stupid Mudblood can't even get horny properly." He hissed while roughly yanking her knickers from her body. "Imperio." He muttered.

-

Hermione opened her eyes to be in a most uncompromising position. The man was still pummeling her center with his member, and she cried silently. "Stop." She whispered.

"Stop talking." He commanded. She had no choice but to oblige. The tears continued falling.

"I'm so sorry Draco. I love you. Please forgive me." She placed her head on the cold floor and allowed the man to have his way with her, the pain was unbearable, the ripping of flesh, the searing pain, she cried out in horror as he flipped her body over effortlessly and shoved himself in her mouth. The tears flowed down her cheeks as he continued on with his tirade.

"I hate you." She muttered when he was finished and she had covered herself up. His fingers went to pull her into the light but she shied away from his touch. He moved into the early morning light coming in from the window and Hermione screamed. Her hands made instant balls and sent them flying at the man's face. "I HATE YOU!" she screamed each time she punched the man on the chest. He kissed her forehead before slapping her across the cheek.

"Never talk to me that way Mudblood." He hissed.

"You are just like me. Except your evil."

"Correction, you are just like me, except you're not evil." He stalked out of the chamber, leaving Hermione to cry in peace.

"I hate you Justin Finch-Fletchley. I will get you for this." Throwing open the window she roughly placed her gut to the sill and spewed the contents of her stomach. Once she began dry heaving, she looked down at the ground below her, noting that she was too far up to live from the jump. She sighed dejectedly and curled herself into a ball in the corner of the room, the one where it is so dark, that you might as well be in another universe. Hermione cried, she was torn. "You are just like me. Mudblood and all…"

-

Ron looked at Harry and Harry looked at Draco who in turn looked at Ginny who then turned her gaze onto Ron, and they all sighed at once. Hermione was the missing link in the equation and there was no way that they could tell where she was. Draco stood at the window looking out at the sky, which had turned a light pink and orange. His insides were churning and he quickly opened the window and vomited outside into the pansies. Wiping his mouth furiously with the back of his hand he pulled his head back into the house and looked from Harry to Ginny.

"I'm sorry. I'll buy you new ones." He muttered before looking back out the window. A knock sounded at the door and Harry moved to open it. Kingsley Shacklebolt stood there with a quill and parchment; his eyes were glossed over, as if he had seen better days. Harry ushered him into the living room and motioned for him to continue.

"What's the problem guys?"

"Hermione's missing. She went to the office around six o' clock and she never returned home." Ginny quipped as she paused to look at Draco. He was still staring out the window sullenly. He was still, his eyes like glass, nobody could sense the storm that was raging inside of him. He was livid. How dare somebody take Hermione away from him? And how dare he not be there to help her when she most needed him?

"If she is hurt…" he whispered to Shacklebolt. "Then you better save me one of those cells at Azkaban." He let his sentence sink in before looking to Harry and Ron. He stared both of them in the eye and they nodded. Harry looked to Ginny and walked towards her. He placed his hands on her shoulders and leaned down to kiss her lips softly.

"We have to go try and find her." Harry muttered and she nodded. Ron looked to his sister and moved toward the front door. Shacklebolt removed himself and walked with the three men to the door. Draco paused, turned, and looked Ginny in the face.

"Thank you, and please, for Harry's sake, do not leave the house." He whispered so that only she would hear. Ginny coughed lightly and nodded.

"Bring her home." She whispered but he was already gone. She peered out into the driveway and gasped, Draco was already jogging down the street, to the apperation point…well ahead of the others.

"He really loves her."

"Yes…he does…and she loves him as well." Sneered a voice from behind her. She turned her body to glare at the person.

"You promised that you wouldn't hurt her Justin." Ginny whispered while moving forward and brushing her lips across his.

"You promised a lot of things…"


End file.
